You Are Mine
by SoulFeather852
Summary: Just a little story I made for my roommate because she is OBSESSED with the pairing RussEng ! devil/yaoi/rape/sexiness **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**


**If you are a fan of the pairing RussEng, then you have come to the right place~! **

**ENJOY**

At first he could only hear footsteps. They were heavy, staggered, and walking away. Then, silence. Nothing but what sounded like the crackling of fire. His eyes slowly fluttered open, his vision blurred. As it tried to focus in the dark area, he felt a twinge of pain from the side of his head. He smelled blood... _his _blood. His eyes finally focused on a mantle, painted black, with a fire roaring within it. It was so warm..

Blood tickled his cheek and he went to go wipe it away, only... something was wrong.. His arms! He couldn't move them! His wrists had been tied together behind his back and the rope was coiled around his torso! "What the bloody-?!" He struggled to loosen his wrists, but to no avail. That wasn't all that was strange; he was suspended in the air! His feet flailed frantically, small whimpering noises came from his mouth. What was going on here?!

He wasn't sure if he should call out for help. Whatever put him there was bound to be close by, and he did not want it to come back. Tired, and out of breath, he stopped struggling and hung there. How could this have happened to him? Was he dreaming? Yes, that's got to be it... Just a dream. He sighed, feeling defeated and hung his head.

Suddenly, a bone chilling laughter began echoing throughout the room. It was dark, coarse, and hair raising to the ear. "Giving up already, да?" A voice asked, chuckling. The man, named Arthur, began struggling again, whimpering desperately. "I was just starting to have fun~" The voice snarled. "W-where are you?" Arthur called, trying to hide his shaking voice. "Show yourself!" He shouted. The room went silent, he heard nothing but silence.. again.

Out of the eerie pause, Arthur heard footsteps, the same heavy ones he heard before! They got closer to him, he could feel his blood turning cold. Out from the dark space, stepped a tall figure, and Arthur almost screamed.

He was tall... _very_ tall. His skin was pale white and his hair, from what Arthur could see, was white, like snow. A tight, black leather jacket, with chains, adorned his broad torso. A long, white scarf was wrapped around his neck and reached down past his black pants, to his knee high boots. Arthur's gaze trailed to the man's face. Piercing amethyst eyes stared at him, a crazed smirk plastered on his face. Why... he wasn't a man at all! Arthur soon noticed two, large black horns protruding from his hair and curling on the side of his head. *A... A demon?!* Arthur thought. That wasn't all of it! Two large, black, tattered wings curled from behind him, and a thin spaded tail flickered behind him. Dear god... Arthur's heart was pounding as the creature grinned, flashing his sharp teeth. He took a step forward, "You know, I _was_ thinking about just letting you die up there.. However.. you just look too.. tempting~" He growled. Arthur gulped, "D-do whatever you w-will.." He muttered. He knew he wasn't getting out of this without _something_ happening to him. I mean, there wasn't much you could do when faced with a demon.

The Englishman's cheeks burned as he heard the demon getting closer to him. He hung his head, squeezing his eyes shut, tightly. His body trembled, he did not want to know what the creature was going to do. The demon, who went by Ivan, reached out and ran his fingernails down the back of Arthur's exposed neck. He smirked, licking his lips a bit. He leaned down hear his neck and took a deep breath, his body shuddering, "Ahh~ You smell... delicious." He hissed softly. Arthur cringed at the sound of Ivan's voice. "S-stop torturing me!" He burst out, his voice high pitched. He couldn't hide that he was deathly afraid of him anymore. "If you're going to do s-something, do it already!" He cried. Ivan chuckled darkly, "Oh? You are sure about that?" He grinned. Arthur really had no idea what he was about to get himself into.

Ivan took one of his fingernails and cut the rope suspending Arthur from the ceiling. The man landed with a painful grunt. He still couldn't move his arms. Ivan chuckled like a crazed child and knelt down beside Arthur. He scrambled to get away, but without his arms, he did not get very far. Ivan grasped Arthur's leg and dragged him back, pulling him underneath himself. Arthur screamed, attempting to kick the demon, but he was much too strong for that. It was useless.

With Arthur under him, Ivan placed a fingernail under his chin. He grinned and dragged it downward, tearing into Arthur's shirt. Arthur's eyes widened and he let out small gasps, "Wh...Wha..?" He breathed out. Soon, Arthur's shirt was completely ripped down the middle and his chest was fully exposed. Ivan leaned down slowly. "N-no..." Arthur whined out, his cheeks flushing red. The demon dragged his tongue along the pale skin and flicked one of Arthur's nipples. It became hard as the cold air kissed it. A soft moan escaped Arthur's lips. *No! Don't do that dammit! It's embarrassing!* He thought. Ivan grinned at the little moan and swirled his tongue around the same place, softly nipping it. Arthur squeaked a little louder this time, feeling the demon's teeth pinching his nipple. *Oh god, what's happening?!* He shouted in his mind.

Suddenly he felt a searing pain on his chest. He cried out and looked down; the demon had clamped his teeth into Arthur's skin around his nipple! Small trails of tears escaped the man's eyes as he heard Ivan lapping up the blood. The menace glanced up at the Englishman, licking blood off the corner of his mouth. He hummed in a low tone, his eyes glowing, "Мне очень жаль. I was thirsty~" He teased. "F-fuck you.." Arthur snarled through tears. A huge grin spread across Ivan's face, "Oh on the contrary, человечек, but I am going to _fuck you~" _

With his clothes discarded, the demon knelt between Arthur's legs. Using his tail, he reached up and coiled it around Arthur's neck. He made a small choking noise, trying to look down and see what the demon was doing. Ivan grasped the buckle of Arthur's pants and practically ripped it off. He roughly undid the button and zipper, tearing them down and off. Arthur, at this point, could only make small whimpering noises. The tail was a bit loose, but he kept still, considering it could tighten any second. This wasn't good... Arthur was already hard after all of that. God, he must have a pretty sick side to be turned on by his nipple being bitten.

The demon grinned at Arthur's hard length. He wrapped his long, pale fingers around it, squeezing gently. Arthur gasped, "Hah... Nng..!" He groaned. Ivan's wings curled around his lower body as he began stroking Arthur hard, making his movements fast and swift. "Ah.. ehh... N-no..!" The Englishman whimpered, blushing furiously. "You don't mean that~ You want more, да?" Ivan purred, flicking his tongue over the tip. Arthur's back arched, a loud gasp escaping him. The tail tightened around his neck a bit, causing him to wince.

Ivan slowly closed his mouth over Arthur's length, sucking and moving with the speed of his hand. "Agh! O-oh.. god.!" Arthur cried out. The spade of the demon's tail appeared in front of Arthur. Ivan flicked it against his lips, but he refused to open his mouth, which was quite difficult to do at the moment. Ivan sucked even harder, faster, but all that came out of Arthur was groans behind gritted teeth. The demon wickedly, and abruptly, plunged one of his fingers into Arthur's tight entrance. Now _that_ got a scream out of him. "AH! FUCK!" He cried. The spade of the tail was shoved into Arthur's open mouth. A muffled moan was all he could muster as the spade almost choked him! Arthur had no choice but to flick his tongue around it. He closed his eyes and licked the spade as it twirled around his tongue. It looked like he was licking cake batter off of a spoon.

Small grunts came from Ivan as he dragged his tongue up Arthur's entire length. He twisted his tongue around the tip and began wiggling his finger inside of the other. He grinned, with Arthur's cock in his mouth, and shoved another finger inside of him. Arthur gasped loudly, his back arching and his chest heaving. The spade began moving in and out of Arthur's mouth in time with Ivan's sucking. He made a low growling sound, feeling sensations rippling through his demonic body. Arthur whimpered, opening his legs more. Ivan's fingers wiggled and scissored inside of Arthur, making him so moist. The demon tasted a bit of pre-cum from the cock being plunged down his throat. He stopped abruptly and licked his lips, breathing heavily. The spade retraced and his tail uncoiled from Arthur's neck. He panted and looked down at his sopping wet cock. Ivan's mouth was dripping with spit, he was panting heavily, looking up at Arthur. *Oh fuck.. T-that's hot...* He thought. He blushed and looked away, feeling Ivan shift upward. Soon, he was directly above Arthur, smirking down at him. The smaller man trembled, feeling Ivan's hand sneak under his body. The demon had different plans, flipping Arthur over so his ass was in the air.

Arthur's eyes widened, knowing very well what was coming next. His arms ached so much, as they were still tied behind him. He softly pleaded with the demon, "No.. p-please don't! You'll t-tear me apart!" He knew that there was no reasoning with a demon, but it was worth a shot. Ivan placed his hands on Arthur's hips, rocking them back, sliding them against his length. "Hah..Mmm.." The demon purred. He moistened his fingers and wrapped them around his own cock, stroking himself slowly. Arthur waited, shaking like a frightened animal about to be hit.

Ivan slowly penetrated the tight entrance, letting out a husky sigh. He was rather big in size, and Arthur's hole was so tight, it made the demon shudder. Arthur shut his eyes tightly, gritting his teeth, "Nng..!" Ivan pushed in more, slipping in easily, the pressure felt so fucking amazing. "Agh! Oh god..! It h-hurts!" Arthur cried, a tear sliding down his face. The demon only grinned, panting heavily, and pushing in until he could go no further. Arthur practically screamed at the sudden filling. He gasped heavily and cried out several curse words. The wings of the demon raised behind him, giving him room to move his hips. He gave Arthur no mercy. He swiftly pounded the other man, their skin making a loud smacking noise. "AAGH!" Arthur cried. He whimpered loudly, more tears coming down his face. His teeth gritted, his eyes were shut and he could only endure it. Ivan's pace was fast and hard, taking every inch of Arthur and making him his own. He was claiming the other man, marking him. His hips smacked into Arthur, his body hunching over the other's. He panted heavily, releasing husky, low groans each time he thrusted into him.

The pain slowly began melting away and turing into pleasure. Arthur's cries morphed into sweet, high pitched moans. "Ahaa...~ F-fuck... Yes..." He panted out. The demon grinned upon hearing those words and moved faster, groaning loudly. He reached forward and cut the rope tying Arthur's wrists together. The man's arms fell free and he let out a loud sigh of release. As Ivan pounded into him, Arthur hoisted himself up onto his hands, throwing his head back, moaning loudly, his green eyes glistening. Ivan suddenly wrapped an arm around Arthur's waist and pulled him upward, his back now pressed against the demon's chest. His hips ground up into Arthur, who turned his head up to become face to face with Ivan. He stared into his glowing amethyst eyes, a strange sensation coming over him. He reached his hand up and wrapped it around the back of Ivan's neck, causing him to press more into his chest.

Ivan's hips were tight against Arthur's ass, thrusting hard up into him. "Hah..! I-Ivan.." Arthur moaned out sweetly. Ivan swore he felt his heart warming up when he heard Arthur moan his name. He stared intently at Arthur and cupped the side of the smaller man's face, feeling himself close to his release. Breathing heavily, he leaned in closer, catching Arthur's lips in a kiss. Arthur moaned and kissed him back, feeling Ivan still pounding into him. He broke it for a moment crying, "Aggh! Ivan.. I-I'm going to c-cum!" His voice was high pitched and desperate to feel his release. Ivan nodded, feeling the same thing. He collided his lips with Arthur's again, groaning into it, releasing hard inside of the other. Arthur had to break the kiss as he gasped and screamed in ecstasy, arching his back and releasing over his chest.

The two stayed in that position, holding each other, panting and breathing heavily. Sweat beaded down Arthur's body, making his skin glisten in the firelight. He slowly turned his head up to face Ivan again. Something was different about him now, he wasn't as frightening anymore. He reached up and cupped the demon's face, making their eyes meet. "Ivan.." He whispered softly. Ivan reached up and touched Arthur's hand that rested on his face. A strange feeling was coming over him, looking at this man. He wasn't sure what it was, but he kind of liked it. It was a warm feeling, a feeling that could very well turn into something else. He smiled a bit, but it wasn't that crazy smirk. It was sweet... Almost child like. Arthur smiled weakly back and leaned in and kissed Ivan softly.

They laid down on the floor, Ivan's wings covering them both. They laid in each other's arms, staring and smiling at each other until the fire in the mantle burned out~.


End file.
